I met you at the playground
by GravityLands2015
Summary: Just cute and funny. One-shot, so probably not as good as my other works. I think this is pretty cute. Hiro meets Vanellope at Grand Central Station for Books/TV shows/Movies


"I don't want to!" Hiro says angrily, clutching Tadashi's leg. Hiro is 4 years old, and was at the Movie/TV Show/ Book Central Station for the first time. The older Hamada sighs.

"Hiro, the kids just want to play with you. Okay?" Tadashi bends down and looks at Hiro. Hiro sniffles.

"Okay. But I won't have any fun!" He says pouting.

"Sure knucklehead," Tadashi says, before he walked away.

"Looks like we have a crybaby in aisle 3!" A girl snickers. She has raven black hair with candies all throughout it. Her mint green hoodie is too big, and droops around her knees.

"He did better than Percy did! The tears were coming in rivers!" A brown haired boy from the back says. He has brown eyes and older style clothes, similar to the outfits in Hiro's Viking pop-up book.

"I didn't cry Hiccup!" Another boy says, with sea green eyes and black hair. His cheeks were bright red.

" 'Mommy Mommy! I want to stay home and bake blue chocolate chip cookies with you!' " Hiccup mimics in return, causing everyone to laugh and Percy's face to turn a shade redder. The girl from earlier heads with the other girls.

"Don't mind her, she likes to, what did Dad say... test people?" Hiccup tells her.

"What book are you from?" Percy asks.

"Uhh, I'm from a movie, Big Hero 6," Hiro tells him.

"Ah, great, here comes jerk face," Hiccup mutters.

"Aunt Cass said that's not something nice to say, and you guys act funny. Like big people," Hiro comments. They ignore him as a boy in fancy clothes with red hair comes forward.

"I'm here to see the latest edition to our group," The boy says importantly.

"That's me!" Hiro says excitedly, the dark look on Percy and Hiccup's faces pass unnoticed in the small boy's mind.

"Hmm, what movie are you from?" The boy says with a look of arrogance.

"Big Hero 6!"

"I'm from Frozen!" He says with a smug look, then walks away.

"Hans thinks that because people are still singing songs from his movie, he's some kind of hot shot," Hiccup says, a look of disgust on his face at Hans' back.

"Kristoff and Elsa aren't to bad. Elsa has a pretty famous song, and it hasn't gone to her head," Percy says, almost defending everyone from the movie. Hiro walks away, feeling bored.

"Hi! Wanna build a snowman?" A girl with ginger braids asks.

"There isn't any snow," Hiro points out.

"Elsa can make some with her powers!" She says, jumping up and down.

"Anna, that's supposed to be a secret!" A girl with a platinum blonde braid says, looking tired, like this is a battle she has had before.

"You're not going to play with the cry baby, are you?" The raven haired girl asks.

"Yeah, I am Vanellope!" Anna says, looking confused.

"Whatever," Vanellope says and walks away.

"What was that about?" Hiro asks about Vanellope's behavior.

"Nothing," Elsa says with a giggle. Hiro blinks.

"MAKE OLAF ELSA!" Anna shouts.

"Okay!" Elsa says, when snowflakes appear from her hands.

"Whoa!" Hiro says.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Elsa says as she moves the newly formed arms on Olaf the Snowman. The snowman's face is shaped differently from the ones in Hiro's books, with the top lip sticking out a bit. The carrot nose is wonky looking, slightly bent as though it had been sat on a couple of times, yet it hasn't broken. Anna squeals in delight and Hiro is amazed. He'd never seen snow before. He touches, and jumps back.

"It's COLD!" He says and blows on his fingers.

"Yeah, its snow! Haven't you ever seen snow before?" Anna asks, with a look on her face that makes it clear she thought Hiro was a being an idiot for not knowing what snow was.

"N-n-n-no," Hiro stammers, feeling a strange feeling. Like when Tadashi turns bright red in the face, didn't he call it embarrassment? Hiro dashes away and can hear Elsa scolding Anna for being so rude, as Elsa put it. He runs straight into Vanellope, who has a sour look on her face.

"Go away," She growls at him. "I don't play with crybabies," Hiro sighs with defeat and heads over to where Percy and Hiccup are hanging out.

"Don't mind her, she just doesn't think that she should hang out with people from later movies," Percy says with a look that shows that he feels a bit bad for Hiro.

"She's had a rough time and has climbed her way to the top of the popularity chain, I think is what Dad called it," Hiccup adds. Vanellope walks over.

"Hiro, your coming with me!" She declares before dragging him away. Hiccup and Percy look worried. Hiro is dragged along until they reach a small, lonely corner of the playground.

"Your what my mom calls cute," Vanellope says blushing really hard. Hiro blinks. _What am I supposed to do?_ Hiro thinks to himself.

MANY MANY MANY YEARS LATER

"She's beautiful!" Hiro says in awe, staring at his little girl. Vanellope smiles.

"I'm glad, that was hard work," Vanellope says with a yawn. It drained her. Right before she goes to sleep she hears a voice whisper softly,

"I'm so glad I met you at the playground,"


End file.
